Recognizing the need to improve the oral health status of U.S. minorities relative to other groups, and the need to correct the problem of shortage of well-trained minorities in dental research, the National Institute of Dental Research, NIDR, along with NCRR launched the Regional Research Centers for Minority Oral Health (RRCMOH) initiative in 1992 with objectives to: (1) improve the oral health of US racial and ethnic minorities by conducting relevant research; (2) expand the research opportunities for minority scientists by encouraging their participation in oral health research; and (3) develop and strengthen the oral health research infrastructure of minority dental schools and of majority dental schools serving large minority populations. The New York University College of Dentistry (NYUCD), a majority institution serving large heterogeneous minority populations, as the applicant institution, and the Forsyth Dental Center (FDC) as the research intensive institution have developed the necessary collaborative alliance and organizational structure in Phase I and are now prepared to establish the Northeast RCMOH at NYUCD. This Center will comprise of two components: (a) the CORE (which includes the Biostatistical Unit), and (b) the collaborative research projects addressing minority oral health. These research areas include: epidemiology of oral health of minority adults and children (small project co-funded by Industry); (2) periodontal disease; saliva; caries; microbiology (Micro Core): and immunology. The CORE consists of the Administrative Core and a Biostatistical Unit being developed at NYUCD. The CORE will: (l) assume the fiscal responsibilities and scientific leadership in coordinating and overseeing collaborative research projects: (2) recruit and coordinate subjects for the projects: (3) enhance the research capabilities and participation of minorities by providing programs for training and development in oral health research; (4) monitor progress of research projects and training programs with the help of the Advisory Committee; (5) provide data management capabilities and biostatistical support to the projects utilizing FDC expertise in collaboration with the Biostatistics Unit being developed at NYUCD; (6) strengthen the oral health research infrastructure of NYUCD by establishing a Biostatistics Unit and a Microbiology Core including transfer of research technology from FDC to NYUCD; and (7) obtain complementary funding from other sources to provide adequate funding for the programs of the Center. Thus, the aims of the CORE and the Research Projects will address the RRCMOH initiative.